1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal computers and, more particularly, to a detachable personal computer formed of a protective panel, a detachable tablet PC, and a detachable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of information products, the outer appearance designs of information products are required to be thinner, shorter, and smaller to fit limited table top space.
The housing of the mainframe of a conventional vertical table top computer occupies too much table top space, and thus is not suitable for use on a desk. A tablet PC is compact, requiring less table top space. However, it is not convenient to use a tablet PC on the table. Further, a tablet PC is not practical for keyboard input.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detachable personal computer that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.